Last Hope
by Jazpur
Summary: "He is the personification of destruction. A being of unimaginable power. It is said that when the time comes, if his power is awakened, he will unleash an inescapable judgment upon the land. If the one to awaken the power within him has a wicked soul, he will destroy us all. "


**Hm, never done this before. First story on Supernatural. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: None of Supernatural belongs to me.**

The sound of rushed footsteps reverberated off the walls of a long stretch of dank, dirty hallway made of cracked and aging stone. The only sources of light were torches of dwindling flame sparsely perched on either side of the people running towards their destination. A man of great stature lead the way with a flashlight in his right hand. It's steady stream of consistent light spotlighted a door on the far side of the hallway. Once there, the man slowed his pace to a stop just a couple feet away from the door. It was made of metal. Solid metal lined with bolts and locks. A symbol of unknown origins was engraved on its surface.

The man raised a hand in front of the people accompanying him. They came to a stop behind his arm. Expectant looks were made between him and the ominous door so out of place in a ruin full of stone.

"The bombs." He spoke with a tinge of excitement lacing his tone. This was it. He was finally here. Today was the day he would get the answers he had spent a small eternity to formulate the questions to. The people behind him worked efficiently. They unloaded the bags they had carried all this way. Pulling out wires and bombs made for a small, but potent blast. Rigging them to the door, a timer was set. The team rushed back a far enough distance, watched the resulting array of oranges, reds, and yellows of flame with bits of stone debris flying through the air, then proceeded to walk back towards the busted up door with deliberate caution. The leader pushed hard against the door as it creaked and whined in protest.

Now the door was open, and each member began to quietly pull out a handgun. The soft, yet penetrating sound of safety switches being pulled was now all that could be heard. The man walked forward, the barrel of his gun pointed now at a hunched figure standing alone in the room. His back was facing the people intruding upon his space. Without turning, he regarded them with a wise, condescending tone.

"I figured _someone_ would find me. _Eventually._ Though, I can't fathom why it's taken so long." He chuckled. Now he turned to them. His features ancient. His hair, white. His eyes glowed an ethereal red.

"I know what you are." The man started. "You're a demon. A prophet. And now that I've found you, you're going to tell me what you know. How I can save the human race." The demon laughed haughtily. He looked on at the man before him with a sneer.

"You humans. So naive with your words. So ignorant of your surroundings. So full of arrogance to intrude upon me; with your manmade creations of metal and steel. I find it amusing, that ones such as you would be the ones to find me first. To be honest, I expected demons to find me before humans." The man took another step forward. The old demon was not phased as he stood his ground with a crooked grin upon his countenance.

"You _will_ tell me what you know. You've got nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run." His voice had a deadly edge to it. It's been too long. He was so close now. No matter what happens, he _had_ to see this through to its very end. So many lives were counting on him. His team behind him trusted him completely; with their guns trained on the demon waiting for any signs of hostile movement.

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything, boy. What, with your rude demands of information. Have your human parents taught you nothing? If anything, manners?" The man said nothing, but gave the demon an irritated glare.

"Though, you are right. I've nowhere to hide. Nor do I plan on running anywhere anymore. So, I will tell you what you came all this way to hear." The man lowered his gun slowly. He signaled for his comrades to do the same. They looked reluctant, but followed his command. He waited eagerly for what the demon prophet had to say.

"There is, one hope left." The demon began. The leader of the team took another step forward with an excited, if not a bit anxious look about him.

"What is it?"

"An angel walks this Godforsaken Earth. The last of his kind." The old demon spoke sagely.

"An actual _angel?_ Where is he? Where can I find him? What can he do?" The man couldn't stop himself from asking in excited impatience. The demon held up his hand to stop the interruption. The man silenced himself.

"He walks among you. Unknowing of his origins. But beware foolish humans, for he alone can spell the end; for us all." The man's eyebrows screwed up together in confusion at the demons words.

"What do you mean?" The demon chuckled darkly. His eyes gave off a menacing glint of crimson in the dimly lit room.

"He is the personification of destruction. A being of unimaginable power. It is said that when the time comes, if his power is awakened, he will unleash an inescapable judgment upon the land. If the one to awaken the power within him has a wicked soul, he will destroy us all. Only one with the purest of intentions will save the planet from its impending doom." The man stood still for a moment. Considering all of what he had just heard. He turned to his companions to gage their feelings on the prophet's words. They looked hopeful, if not also a bit worried. He turned back to the demon with a wary expression.

"Thank you for telling us. We'll do our best." He really didn't know what else to say. The demon grinned, displaying a set of decayed teeth.

"Oh, it matters little to me. Though you will without a doubt fail. Good luck, foolish, little humans." With that, the demon spontaneously burst into white, hot flames. The man and his team raised their arms to shield their eyes from the brightness of it. When they could see again, there was nothing left of the demon, but a pile of black ashes. There was silence for a long moment before one of the people behind the man raised her hand to touch his shoulder. She squeezed it lightly with admiration and hope.

"We did it Sam. We can fix this." He turned to look at her, and gave a curt nod.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Jimmy!" A girl with red hair shouted across the yard of a university campus at a boy sitting on a bench positioned underneath a tree who held a book in his hand. He had a pencil behind his ear as his eyes quickly scanned over the pages of text. He didn't seem to notice the girl until she was seated beside him on the bench. She waved a hand in front of his eyes when he had yet to acknowledge her presence. His eyebrows furrowed in what could debatably be confusion or irritation, or perhaps both. He didn't look up from the book when he asked, "What?" His behavior did not deter her however. She shoved a booklet in front of his vision and grinned in delight.

"Congratulations! Again." He gave the page of the booklet she had flipped to a once over before shooing her hand out of the way.

"I submitted that months ago." Was the only thing he said about it. She nudged him to regain his attention away from the book his nose was shoved in.

"Well yeah. It's gotta go through a process. This year though, all the judges said this was the best literary work they've read yet." Jimmy gave her a rather unimpressed look.

"It wasn't anything better than what I normally write." She looked at him with an expression that clearly stated, "_Well now, don't we all wish we were as talented as you."_ He looked a bit sheepish at that, then groped around the inside of his book bag that was placed next to his feet for a sheet of paper. The girl stood up and paced in front of him with her hands behind her back.

"You should go out with Chuck and me to that local convention that's going on tomorrow. It'll get you out of that piece of crap you call a living space for awhile and even though its completely inside, you _might_ actually get a shade darker." He glowered at her before rummaging around through his things in search of something.

"C'mon Jimmy, it'll be fun. I promise. Then, you can go back to being a complete shut in." Jimmy started looking around his immediate vicinity while saying, "I'm busy tomorrow."

"With what? You're caught up on everything. What could you possibly be busy with?"

"Things." He picked up his book and checked his lap. The girl sighed heavily and swiped the pencil that was behind his ear. She handed it to him with a look of disdain. He eyed it before taking it from her outstretched hand.

"Come with us Jimmy." She chided. Her red hair blowing about a bit in the afternoon, fall breeze. He stared at the blank page before him before replying.

"I'll think about it." She eyed him through narrowed eyes.

Deciding to write later, he placed the paper in between the pages of his book before putting everything in his book bag. After zipping it up he threw it over his shoulders and stood up. The girl took a step back.

"Well, think about it soon. You only have until tomorrow." He nodded as he started to walk away in the direction of his apartment.

"You better be there!" She shouted at his retreating back.

"I said I'll think about it, Charlie." He said over his shoulder without turning around.

At another place, two dark figures were conversing. _"Jimmy Novak_. _A twenty-one year old boy in his third year of college. No relatives. A select few friends. He is the last angel. We need to capture him quickly before those insufferable humans figure out he is the one."_

The walk to his apartment was short. Jimmy only lived about ten minutes away from the campus. He figured it was best he lived close as he didn't have a car or even a bike to be able to live any further away. He walked up to his door and pulled a lone key out of his coat pocket. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and walked inside.

"_What makes you so sure we have the right kid? Did the prophet tell you?"_

The single bedroom, single bathroom was small, but it at least served its purpose. To provide shelter until he made it out of his university and got a good job. None of these part-time jobs he'd been having to subject himself to to make the payments, and get himself some food every once in awhile.

"_No, you dimwitted cretin. He's dead. Can't you feel it? The boy's power? It's surfacing."_

Jimmy took his book bag off before shrugging out of his coat and placing it on a coat rack he had next to his door. He took his shoes off and tossed them carelessly to the side. Passing his couch, he dropped his book bag haphazardly on it. He didn't bother turning around to make sure it landed where it was originally intended. Walking into the small kitchen area, he checked the time off of a clock he had hanging up over his stove. 3:30PM. He had time. Too much time. Not enough to do. Perhaps he would go to that convention with Charlie and Chuck after all. He really didn't have much else to do. Tomorrow would be no different.

"_Oh, I see. Well, when will we execute the plan to retrieve him?"_

Perhaps a nap would help pass some time for now. Jimmy stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Throwing them down at his sides, he walked to his meager bedroom and pushed open the decrepit door that gave a loud creak as it moved.

_**"Now."**_

Jimmy stepped into his room and placed his hands on his lower back. He stretched until a pop was heard before throwing his arms casually forward. Suddenly, he felt a cold brush of air hit him. It chilled him into a shudder. Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed. He scanned over the room to look for something out of place. The window on the far side of his room was open. The old curtains rising and falling a bit in the flow of air. His throat felt a bit dry as he swallowed; feeling a bit unnerved. When did he leave the window open? He never left the window open. He kept his footsteps quiet as he walked over to it. Just to make sure, he gave the ground below a once over before pulling the window shut. It suddenly felt eerily quiet in his apartment. He could hear himself breathe and even heard the rhythmic beats of his heart. He stood in place for a moment. There wasn't anything to be heard. Jimmy turned slowly around to survey his room. Everything was still. Not a single thing was out of place from what he could tell. After a moment's hesitation, he walked over to his bedside putting extra effort into making sure he didn't make much noise. He grabbed a baseball bat he had leaning in-between his dresser and bed. Jimmy looked upwards towards his closet. It had looked so innocent before, now its closed doors looked ominous from where Jimmy was standing with his baseball bat. Walking around his bed with quiet footsteps, he approached it cautiously. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand gingerly on the doorknob. Turning it slowly, he braced himself for what could potentially be on the other side. In one quick movement, he pulled it open and raised his bat in the air at the ready. There wasn't anything there. He sighed in momentary relief as he lowered his hands. Then he remembered his bed. He turned around and took a couple steps towards it. Jimmy told himself (in his head, of course) he was being ridiculous. No one was in his house. He would just check underneath his bed to make sure... to make sure there weren't any bugs under it. Yeah. Keeping a safe distance, he lowered himself into a crouching position. Just a few comic books lay innocently still. Well, there wasn't anything in his room, but something was still bothering him.

He walked out of his room and looked around his small living space that was connected to the kitchen by a cutout wall. There really weren't many places to hide in the small apartment. Nothing was out of place here either. Everything was exactly as he left it. The coat was still hanging from the coat rack. His shoes were by the door where he took them off. He could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking. The sound was almost deafening. Jimmy walked around his couch. Only his book bag was present laying precariously still on the worn out cushion. He then made his way to his bathroom to check the closet and even behind the shower curtain. The next objective being his kitchen yielded similar results. He didn't find anything. No one was there. Except him, of course. He felt himself relax a bit. Perhaps he had left the window open on accident after all. Though that nagging feeling of something being very wrong did not leave him. He walked back to his room trying to suppress the feeling. Walking through the doorway, he felt that same chill. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as his head slowly moved in the direction of the window. It was open. The curtains mimicking the same movement they had previously. He felt a jolt of fear grip his chest and suffocate him in the feeling.

Jimmy slowly backed out of the room. His breath was shaky. Once he had backed himself out into the living room, he heard a noise. Like the lock on a door, well, locking. His head turned immediately in the direction of his front door. All he felt now was dread. He rushed over to his door and shook the handle. Tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't budge. He began to panic. Hitting the door with fisted hands.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Jimmy froze in mid action. He heard footsteps behind him walk deliberately slow just a few paces away from him. It sounded like boots with how heavy a sound they made.

"A mouse trapped in a maze with no exit." Jimmy turned sharply around to face the intruder. A man stood before him. He was somewhat short and wore a suit of black. His hands precariously placed in the pockets of his slacks. Jimmy tried to calm himself. He still had the bat in his hand. If this guy was going to try something, he was not going to go out without putting up a fight. Though, what was most worrying about this whole scenario was how the man managed to get inside of his house. At the very least, get inside without so much as a creak or something signaling his presence. Everything inside of his house was old. Everything creaked with age. He lifted the bat into a position he could easily take a swing if the situation demanded it. The man in front of him merely looked amused.

"H-how did you get in here?" He stuttered. Curse it for making him sound so unconfident. Too vulnerable and unsure of the man who so easily managed to get inside his house without so much as a peep.

"Funny how humans subject themselves to the feeling of comfort when they lock a door or latch a window. If someone wanted to get in, they'd get in. A lock wouldn't stop them." The man began to walk around the room. He eyed the mostly barren living room; running a hand over the couch. The fabric felt dirty. The man rubbed his index finger and thumb together with a look of disdain.

"It would certainly hinder their progress. You didn't answer my question." Jimmy didn't know where he found the courage to ask, but he did. "What? No TV? How do manage it?" The man asked him instead. Jimmy didn't move from where he stood by the front door. His eyes were trained on the man, unflinching.

"I would have heard you." He said surely. Though he began to wonder why he would refer to humans as if he himself wasn't one.

"Let's just say I'm not your ordinary house burglar. And we'll leave it at that." After saying that, the light coming from the window lit the man's eyes. They seemed to glint a reddish tint. Or was Jimmy seeing things now? A symptom of his panic?

"W-what do you mean house burglar? What do you want?" Perhaps he could reason with the intruder. Give him money so he'd leave. Though, the man picked the wrong house to burglarize. Jimmy didn't have much in the way of anything materialistic. Nor did he have much money. The man however, seemed to find the question amusing as he chuckled darkly. He took several agonizingly slow steps toward Jimmy, who felt completely cornered.

"_**You.**_" Jimmy didn't get much time to react as the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started to drag him off in the direction of his room. The panic was upon him in full force now as he struggled violently in the man's inescapable grasp.

"Let me go!" He shouted in vain. Jimmy lifted the bat in his hand and hit the man on the head as hard as he could. This caused him to stop, but not let go of the front of Jimmy's shirt. With his free hand, he snatched the bat from Jimmy's fingers and snapped it across his knee into splinters of two pieces.

"There will be no more of that." The man spoke with a bit of irritation in his voice. All Jimmy could do was stare disbelievingly at the man for a moment as he was dragged against his will into the room that he so very much dreaded right now. Before anything else could happen though, the sound of his front door being smashed open filled the small space with a loud crash. The demon looked utterly pissed now. As he pulled Jimmy more roughly away. A voice halted their progression however. The authority in it demanding attention.

"You will go no further, demon." When Jimmy looked back he saw several people had just forcibly busted through his front door pointing guns at both of them with serious expressions. They all looked trained to kill, and the man ahead of them with his towering height looked especially terrifying. Jimmy began weighing out his options. Just let the guy with the freakish strength, possible magical abilities, and glowing red eyes take him to God knows where, or let the five or so people with guns who looked like they might be in the freaking _mafia_ liberate him. Neither of the options seemed like they would end favorably for him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The demon turned around now. His grip on Jimmy not loosening even slightly.

"Let him go." Jimmy felt overwhelmed. All this happening in the span of forty five minutes was very taxing on his psyche. All he wanted to do was take a damn nap.

"Finders keepers." The demon spoke nonchalantly.

"I won't tell you again." The sound of triggers being pressed on with a bit more force was enough to completely scare the shit out of Jimmy. The demon looked at each one of them through narrowed eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he deemed the endeavor of kidnapping Jimmy to be too much effort at this point. He proceeded to pull Jimmy in front of him and pushed him roughly forward. He stumbled awkwardly trying to desperately regain his footing. "Have at him then." Was all the demon said before he all but disappeared from the space he was standing in not just a second ago. Jimmy stared up at the new intruders feeling a new wave of nausea hit him. Though, to console his nerves, they all quickly replaced their guns in the holders attached to their sides. The man's face took on a more friendly expression. He walked up to Jimmy, but made sure he was far enough away so the boy wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. I'm so glad we made it here in time." Jimmy looked up warily into the man's face. "He... he just... _teleported_... out of my house." Was all he could manage after all of this. The man known now as Sam looked sympathetically down at him. "He was a demon. I can explain, but not here. It's unsafe. You should come with me." Jimmy felt himself shaking his head as soon as Sam said, "come with me." A bunch of strange people break down your door with guns pointed at you saying that you ought to come with them? That never ended well for anyone. The man sighed.

"More of them will come, Jimmy. It would be best for you if you came with us." Jimmy felt a bit of panic. "I..." Before he had the time to give the man's offer any kind of consideration, the house began to shake. The man cursed before grabbing onto Jimmy's wrist to drag him out of the opening he had created earlier. "They're coming." Was all he said as he pulled the boy in front of him and pushed him forward.

"What's coming?" Jimmy heard himself ask as he was forced into the backseat of a large, black van. The man got into the front seat as the other people filtered into the van as well. "Demons. A lot of them." Jimmy felt cornered again being sandwiched in between two people he didn't know. "Why me?" He asked as the car's engine roared to life and sped away from the tiny apartment. "I'll explain everything once we make it to headquarters." Jimmy found he didn't like the sound of that. "Headquarters?" The man looked up into his rearview mirror to look at Jimmy sitting uncomfortably in the backseat. "A facility specialized in dealing with demons. We'll be safe there." Jimmy bit nervously at his bottom lip. He turned in his seat to look out the back window of the van. He saw his apartment get swallowed by a thick, black, ominous fog.

* * *

The ride to the "demon headquarters" was agonizingly long and painfully silent. The tension in the van was almost palpable. After a good twenty more minutes of suffocating silence, Sam pulled the van up alongside a gate with a speaker attached to it. He rolled down the window and reached out his hand to hold down a button. Leaning out of the window, he spoke in a monotone voice, "Sam Winchester reporting. We have the angel. Let us through." With that, the gates opened with a loud whine. Jimmy swallowed down the anxiety he felt rising to lodge itself in his throat. What did that even mean? We have the angel? Was Sam talking about him? He wanted nothing more than to be curled up in his bed right now sleeping hoping to anything holy that this was all just a fabricated dream. Sam drove the car slowly up the long stretch of pavement leading to a garage. As they neared it, it opened slowly to allow them passage. Once he was in, and turned off the engine, everyone started to get out of the van. Jimmy sat motionless where he was left. Sam walked around toward the backseat where the door was left open. He motioned with his hand at Jimmy. "Come with me. We have a lot to talk about." Jimmy couldn't help it when he let out a shaky breath of air. Though, it would do him no good to sit in the van. He slowly got out and stood up a bit stiffly. "This way." Jimmy didn't move. After taking a few steps forward, Sam noticed he wasn't being followed. He turned around to face the boy. "We don't have much time. I need to explain all this to you quickly."

"Then explain it right here." Jimmy blurted out in obvious distress. Sam exhaled steadily through his nose. "Listen, there's some people I want you-"

"I want to know **what the hell is going on, "Sam."" **Jimmy didn't look at all pleased. In fact, he was a complete wreck right now. Being almost kidnapped, and then actually getting kidnapped would do that to a person. The man raised his hand to try to emphasize his words as he spoke, "Look, I know you're confused-"

"What the hell was that guy that attacked me in my apartment?" Sam looked a bit deflated, as he gave in to Jimmy's questions. The man owed him that much.

"Like I said before, he was a demon. They have... abilities. Supernatural abilities, and their strength is far superior to a human's." Jimmy looked skeptical at best. Though Sam didn't seem to be bothered by it. However, he did witness this firsthand. Jimmy couldn't very well say he didn't believe him. So he asked the next question that was on his mind, "He said he wanted me. Why would he? There are plenty of other people around that are a lot more important than me." Sam looked down at his shoes seemingly in deep contemplation of how he would word his explanation. "You may not know this yet Jimmy, but you are far more important than you know." Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed. His lips downward turned. "I don't understand."

"You will." Sam held out his hand towards a door leading to some unknown destination in an, "after you" gesture. Jimmy took a step back. "I still have more questions." Sam began to look a bit frustrated at the boy's hesitation.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me Jimmy. There are far more threatening things out there that you should be afraid of. I just want to help."

"You say you want to help, but... I don't even know who you are. You told me your name, but..." Jimmy trailed off. He swallowed uncomfortably as he began to check out his surroundings for the first time since he arrived. There were guns attached to the walls. Cars of varying sizes and shapes. Swords and knives made of silver. He was going to make it out of this alive, right? Sam followed his gaze and quickly began to shake his hands in an effort to salvage the situation. "No, no, no, no, no. It's not what you think. Listen, I'm a specialist. Everyone here is. We specialize in killing... things."

"... Things?"

"Demons." Sam quickly amended. "Demons come in many forms, and we train to combat these specific demons. Uh, pretty much, there are lesser demons, animal-like demons, spirit demons, and..." The man stopped a bit abruptly, he looked a little upset.

"And?"

"And ones like the one that tried to kidnap you. We've labeled them homunculi, because they look exactly like humans except they lack a soul." Jimmy nodded as his brain tried desperately to process the information it had just received in logical terms. He looked back up to Sam and noticed he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Which one do you specialize in killing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Which one do you hunt?" Sam sighed a bit. He seemed a bit saddened. "Homunculi."

"Oh... Are they strong demons?" Jimmy couldn't help but feel a bit fascinated by the prospect of supernatural beings existing. It was just all too surreal. Charlie would surely get a kick out of this if she were here. "The strongest. Though, there are others out there that are probably just as strong. Demons are immortal, and it seems as though they get stronger the longer they're alive. The homunculi are just as intelligent as humans though. All of them were turned into demons at some point in their life." Jimmy tilted his head slightly. "You mean, they were human once? How do you turn into a demon?"

"By drinking the blood of a homunculi demon. I... I'm immune to the taint. I don't know why. It's the reason I specialized in hunting them."

"Like Harry Potter?"

"W-what?"

"Never mind." Sam eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Any way, if you're done with your questions, there's something else I need to tell you. Something far more important." Jimmy felt a little uneasy, but perhaps felt a bit better than he did before. He followed Sam this time, as he guided him down corridors and long hallways.

* * *

"The angel, huh? So we finally found him." A voice of a man spoke eagerly.

"If it's true, we should kill him. This could very well be our only chance." A woman spoke in response.

"Are you insane? Think of the possibilities. The angel can lead us to paradise!"

"You heard Sam's report. That angel can wipe us out of _existence._ Do you honestly want to take that chance?"

"I would take a whole lot more chances if it meant living in a world without fear."

"Yeah? Well I'd rather take my chances fighting the demons with my hands tied behind my back."

As Sam and Jimmy neared the door, the voices became louder. Sam knocked twice before opening the door and walking inside. He held the door open for Jimmy while he walked slowly behind. Once he was inside the room, Sam closed the door behind him. This was it. No escape. The two who were conversing before were now silently watching the boy who looked positively terrified. Jimmy honestly didn't know what to do with himself. He had everyone's attention and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. What in the world could they possibly want from him?

"So, that's him?" The older man spoke first. Sam nodded. "Yeah." He then turned toward Jimmy with an expectant look. Was he suppose to say something? "Uhm, Jimmy, this is Bobby here." He motioned toward the older man. The man addressed as Bobby lifted his hand for a moment before replacing it by his side. "And this is Bella." The mentioned woman did not greet Jimmy. Merely stared at him with intense scrutiny. Jimmy nodded awkwardly. "They're here to help. There's no better specialists around than these two. Since you're bound to have more questions, we'll do our best to answer anything else you have on your mind." Jimmy felt exhausted now. He glanced at each occupant in the room. They seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"I still don't know what's going on." He admitted honestly. "One minute I'm standing in my apartment alone, next minute I'm being pushed into a van with people I haven't seen before in my life telling me demons exist... and that they're coming for me. And now I'm in a building surrounded by... "specialists" calling me... an angel? I'm just a college student. No one special. I just wanna go back home, and pretend none of this happened." Sam sighed. He looked sympathetic when Jimmy glanced over at him.

"Jimmy... I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but, you're not human. You're something else entirely." Jimmy gave him an incredulous stare. He looked over his shoulder at the door behind him. Though, escaping seemed impossible. They'd probably just grab him before he could even lay a hand on the doorknob. "I think you've got me mistaken with someone else. I-I don't know anything. Please..." He began to wonder again if he was going to make it out of this whole ordeal unscathed. Judging by their varied expressions, and the conversation he partially heard between the other two, he very much doubted it. "You're an angel, Jimmy. A whole different kind of supernatural being." Sam moved in front of him and laid his hands on the boy's shoulders. Without anything else to look at, he looked upward into Sam's face. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. You're powerful, Jimmy. Demons fear you. Your real name is Castiel, and you're the last of your kind to walk this Earth. I heard from a reliable source that you alone will lead us to salvation. Without you, the world will surely crumble. There's a war going on. Everything holy on the planet is fading. It was our defense against these demons that have co-existed with us for centuries. But it's like, God has abandoned us. Without Him, the world will slowly succumb to chaos. It's only a matter of time before we all start killing each other. The apocalypse is upon us. We need you, Castiel." Jimmy started to shake his head. This was too much. He'd humored Sam this far, but now this was crossing the line. He tried to back away chanting more to himself than the others in the room, "no, no, no, no." Sam grabbed onto his upper arms and pulled him back.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, but just think about it. Give us a chance." Jimmy stared in complete disbelief into the equally exhausted eyes of Sam. "Please." Sam added for effect. Jimmy didn't know what to think right now. He couldn't very well be in denial over what he himself saw. But him? An angel? Like... a holy, warrior of heaven, true blooded, honest to goodness angel? It seemed far-fetched at best. And why him? There were plenty of other people he could think of that were "holier" than he was.

"What was this source exactly? Maybe there was some kind of mistake." Sam took a step back. He looked a bit sheepish while avoiding eye contact when he answered, "An old demon prophet." Jimmy gave him another incredulous look. "A demon... Like, the one who broke into my house, and are apparently trying to kill us all. That kind of demon? Because that sounds perfectly logical to believe." He spoke critically and skeptically with a tinge of irritation. Sam held up his hands in an effort to console him. "Trust me, he was reliable. And he didn't lie."

"How do you expect me to believe that?" Sam huffed, but didn't look at all offended at Jimmy's disbelief.

"I'll prove it to you." He walked away for a moment to go into a corner of the room to a closet. He opened it, and retrieved from it a clear, plastic container of water. Inside, at the bottom of it, was something that Jimmy couldn't quite make out. It looked ominous however. Over the edge of the container, there were necklaces of silver crosses and talismans lining it that were half dipped inside. He grabbed a stool and moved everything in front of Jimmy. Placing the container on top of the stool, he began to speak, "This, is a cursed artifact we found in some old ruins. It looks like it was infected with demonic taint. Nothing we do can seem to purify it. Chanting, holy crosses, talismans from other countries. The whole nine yards. Nothing works." Jimmy listened skeptically while staring warily down at the object in front of him. Sam then moved his hand in front of Jimmy. "Give me your hand." Jimmy looked perplexed as his eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at Sam's hand before hesitantly placing his own in the other's. The man pulled him a bit until his arm was over the container. He then pulled out of his pocket a small knife. Jimmy looked alarmed, but Sam assured him he wasn't going to hurt him. Grazing the surface of Jimmy's skin, Sam made a shallow cut. Enough to draw a bit of blood. He put the knife back into his pocket and squeezed the boy's arm to irritate it into bleeding. Jimmy winced slightly, but watched as a single drop of his blood fell from his arm into the water of the container. It diffused into the water as normal, but after a few seconds the water began to sizzle and pop.

He watched in fascinated horror as the object before him started to become... clean. It's original dark surface turning into a normal silver. The other two in the room walked up closer so they could also see for themselves the truth of the prophet's words.

"Do you believe me now?" Sam asked. Jimmy pulled his arm away from Sam. Held onto the cut on his arm in confusion. He backed away from them. Backed up until his back touched the door.

"No... This can't be right. I'm just... I'm just a college student." He mumbled quietly. This couldn't possibly be real. Someone was playing a cruel joke on him, and he seemed to be completely missing the punch line. "Castiel. This is you. You can help us." Jimmy shook his head. "That's not my name." He turned around to turn the door handle. He needed to get out. Get away from these weird people.

"You know if you leave, they won't stop coming after you. You'll be putting your friends in danger." Sam's words put a stop to his escape. He looked over his shoulder at Sam who had a frown marring his otherwise handsome features. He thought about Charlie, and how she had asked him just a few hours earlier to come with her to that convention. Oh how bad he wanted to go now. "I don't know what you want me to do." Sam allowed himself to look more relaxed at Jimmy's resignation. "We're not sure yet either. It's okay." Jimmy turned around to face the three intimidating figures in front of him. "How long do I have to stay?" If he got out of this and was able to go back home soon, he'd go to that convention and enjoy every damn minute of it.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Was Sam's only response. It did not bode well for any possibility that Jimmy might be able to go back soon. Sam allowed the boy a moment for all of this to slowly sink in. After a moment, he spoke, "Come with me. I'm sure you're exhausted at this point. I'll take you to a room where you can lay down for awhile." The boy merely nodded in agreement. Jimmy moved out of the way so Sam could open the door. He walked outside of it and waited for the newly acknowledged angel to follow. The other two stood silently watching until the door was closed. Bella walked over to the artifact. She reached her hand into the water and lifted it out. She examined it for a moment. "Well? What do you think, Bobby?" The addressed man placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Looked legit to me."

Sam had led Jimmy passed several doors each with different labels. He couldn't be bothered to read them all. Several people walked passed them. Avoiding the two without looking up from their clipboards of information wearing white lab coats and sometimes goggles. Sometimes he heard screaming, which caused Jimmy to get closer to Sam involuntarily. The only person he somewhat trusted, who showed some amount of concern for his well-being. The journey finally came to an end in front of a door. Sam opened it and led Jimmy inside. It was a Victorian styled room with deep reds and dim lighting. It looked much more fancy than anything he was used to. Sam stepped inside then turned around to face Jimmy to gage his feelings on his sleeping arrangements.

"What is a room like this doing in a place like this?" Jimmy couldn't help but ask. He walked over to the bed and pressed down on one of the pillows. It felt so enticingly soft. "It's just a relaxation room. I guess." Jimmy climbed on top of it and allowed himself to fall into the feeling of comfort. A nice contrast to his raging emotions toward the whole angel and demon thing. "I'll come back in a few hours to wake you up for something to eat." Sam spoke as he opened the door to walk out. Jimmy merely nodded as the door quietly closed.

Once Jimmy was alone, he couldn't stop thinking. What would he say to Charlie and Chuck? Would he even see them again? Was he really an angel? Why did demons want him so bad? Did they want to kill him because of what Sam said? That he was human's key to salvation. It was a good a guess as any. What in the world was he even suppose to do? He heard that Bobby guy say he would, "lead them to paradise." That didn't even make sense. Jimmy could barely lead himself to the University in the mornings, how the hell was he going to lead six billion people to "paradise?" He tossed over to his side. Curling up in the beautifully tailored blankets. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to go to sleep. Maybe once he woke up, he'd be in his own run down bed with Charlie yelling at him to wake up. After several minutes of trying to keep his mind completely blank, his emotions proved to be too distraught to attempt sleeping. He rolled back over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. There was a freaking chandelier above his head. A _chandelier_. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of comfort it brought his heavy eyelids. He then heard a faint noise. Like something being shifted out of place. Did Sam come back already? He'd have to come through the door. He didn't hear it open. Jimmy opened his eyes slowly to see a man come into focus, hovering over him. Before he could yell a hand was clamped over his mouth. He tried to struggle, but something unseen was keeping him from moving. His breathing became rapid as he lay there, completely at the mercy of the man above him.

"Shhhh." A finger was placed over the man's lips. He leaned forward just a few inches away from Jimmy. A smirk adorned the man's face. His eyes were partly closed giving the man a more suggestive look. After the initial shock of opening his eyes to see someone looming over him, Jimmy began to calm considerably. The guy didn't really look threatening, just genuinely curious. He began to speak after a moment of examining Jimmy in kind. "So, this is the infamous angel. Castiel, right?" His eyes scanned over the boy's face. Jimmy didn't move, or attempt to say anything through the hand over his mouth. The demon took a look around the room. He whistled low at how expensive everything looked. "Such a nice little place, isn't it? Can really get you into the mood." Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed. The man's eyes glowed an ethereal green. He could only assume this man was a demon. His hair was short and dark, and his skin was a nice tan color. The man turned his attention back to Jimmy. His eyes looked mischievous as he seemed to be contemplating a decision in his head. After a moment, he leaned back and moved his head below Jimmy's to the boy's neck. With his teeth, he made a small cut on the softer skin. He pressed his lips to his neck and sucked at the cut he had inflicted. Jimmy let out a muffled yelp. He heard the sound of sizzling, and after a moment more of nipping and sucking the demon lifted his head above him again. The skin around his mouth was reddened as well as his lips. There was even a small amount of steam coming from the abused area. Jimmy could feel his neck burn slightly where the cut was. The demon licked his lips. "Burns like vodka goin' down and tastes so sweet." Carefully, the man removed his hand from over Jimmy's mouth. He moved in again, close to his face. Jimmy could smell the demon's breath.

"What do you want from me?" He asked the creature above him more calmly than he thought he should be. Given the circumstances. The demon eyed the boy's lips as they moved to form the question. "Well, I was ordered to come whisk you away and save you from the oppressive humans that have enslaved the poor, powerless, little angel." Jimmy glared up at the demon through narrowed eyes at his condescending tone. "Really?" He began incredulously. "Then what are you waiting for? Can't you just snap your fingers and teleport us to your bat cave or something?" Jimmy wasn't sure where he found the courage to be so sarcastic, but he couldn't help it. He did not much care for being belittled. "Completely depends. Do I get to be batman in this scenario?" Jimmy gave the man a bewildered look. "Uh, sure?" The demon chuckled. Though, there was no snapping of fingers or teleporting. The demon seemed, hesitant. After a moment, he came to a decision. "I guess I better take you away then." Jimmy felt a bit panicked. Instigating a demon to teleport you away was probably a bad idea. "You know, I could always scream." He said hastily. The demon was not in the least bit threatened.

"And you know, I could always kill you."

"But you won't." Jimmy added quickly. It was just a hunch. The demon narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the angel so thoroughly trapped and at his mercy. "You sound so very sure of that."

"You sound so very sure I won't scream." The demon smiled alluringly. "Touché." He then closed the short gap in-between them. Pressing his irritated lips gently against the angel's. Jimmy found he wasn't at all disturbed by this. He never thought he was into men. Though, he couldn't think of an instance where he was attracted to a woman either. He really hadn't ever been attracted to anyone. Just, hadn't given it much thought. The man bit Jimmy's lower lip surprising him out of thoughts. He looked up into the green eyes that looked so confident. The demon sucked his lower lip, and moved his tongue over the small injury. Jimmy inhaled deeply. When the burn became too much to deal with, the demon relinquished the lip in-between his teeth and tongue. "You should stop doing that. It seems detrimental to your health, as well as mine." He surprised himself at how suggestive he sounded all of a sudden. The demon smirked, and moved down to run his tongue along the skin of Jimmy's cheek. The angel moved his head to the side. To escape the wet appendage or give easier access, he wasn't even sure himself.

"Maybe if you didn't taste so damn good, I'd leave you alone." Jimmy stared at the demon's face through his half-lidded eye. "Maybe if you had never tasted, you'd be none the wiser." The demon looked positively amused. He was clearly enjoying this experience a lot more than he thought he would. They were both in the same boat in that respect. "So snarky. You should watch that mouth of yours. I'm the one on top of you. If you need reminding. I could always... punish you. I guess." Jimmy couldn't help the smirk that surfaced onto his face. "I could think of worse fates." The demon laughed at this.

"Oh really? You dangle a steak in front of a dog and expect him not to bite? Oh, how you are a tease." Jimmy felt his arms were released of the invisible restraints. Using this acknowledged freedom, he moved his hands up to entangle his fingers in the demon's hair. He forced the demon so close their noses touched. The man looked utterly surprised by the action. Jimmy used it to his advantage. "Or maybe you're all just bark and have no bite." The words knocked the demon out of his stupor. He grinned widely, displaying a shiny white set of pointed teeth. He kissed the boy's lips roughly this time. Jimmy groaned when he felt the man apply pressure to the cut on his lower lip. He could feel it bleed as the wound was harshly sucked. The demon finally let up and moved away from the boy. Looking up at him, Jimmy could see his eyes glowing brightly. It looked so surreal in the dim light. The pupils of his eyes were dilated, as he looked predatorily down at the angel. He then moved down close right next to Jimmy's ear. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at how deep and sultry his voice sounded. "Challenge accepted, angel."

He moved efficiently down toward his lower abdomen. He lifted Jimmy's shirt just slightly to reveal a bit of the smooth plane of his stomach. His face close enough to feel the light colored hair below the boy's belly button. He pressed his lips to the slowly heating skin. Jimmy just closed his eyes and let himself go in the feeling of arousal. The demon began to slowly trail a line of kisses up Jimmy's torso; lifting his shirt up as he went along. He kept going until he lifted the shirt over the boy's head, and tossed it to the side. With that being done, he was back to kissing the angel's lips. Jimmy let out a muffled moan when the demon pressed together the essential parts of their sex.

This wasn't right, Jimmy kept thinking. None of it was right, and none of it made any sense. But oh, how it felt so sinfully good. Though, if this was a demon, and he was, he should scream. Kick him in the balls, flail around and make noise, _anything_. Instead, he was letting the creature slobber all over him. Maybe he was just feeling a bit rebellious at all this talk of angels and demons. Maybe this was all a dream, and he had finally gotten to the best part where he'd soon wake up. Because everyone knows that's where dreams normally end, much to Jimmy's growing dismay. Perhaps he was making a really bad decision because of everything that's happened to him today. Demons exist, let's just go do something completely crazy and go have sex with one of 'em. Oh, but it was such a relief. His mind was MIA; keeping him from thinking of what could potentially happen to him, while his body focused on each and every new sensation. Perhaps his brain simply hadn't fully wrapped itself around the whole idea of supernatural beings quite yet, and that's why he really didn't feel afraid of the man with his lips on his neck that made Jimmy's skin burn. But this was still all wrong. He didn't even know this man's name. Didn't a normal one-night stand usually start with a drunken introduction, and then sex?

Too much thinking. Who cares at this point? _Just do it._

"Just do it, huh? That's kinda ambiguous. What do you want me to do exactly?" Jimmy's breathing was beginning to become more labored as the demon's hand snaked its way down in-between his legs. The grip on his currently clothed erection was awfully strong, and it caused a whimper to escape from the boy's abused lips. "Do you mean, this?" The demon ripped the pants Jimmy was wearing completely off exposing him entirely. The sudden exposure to cold air against his heated skin caused Jimmy to inhale sharply. The man then moved down towards the now unclothed abdomen. Raising the boy's legs up, bent at the knee, he spread them apart. Jimmy began to feel anxious as well as a bit self-conscious at how completely... vulnerably naked he was. His eyebrows knitted up together in frustrated embarrassment at the demon's intentional delay. He could see the man get so agonizingly close; could feel the hot air of his breath. And Jimmy growled. Actually growled. The sound so deep and animalistic. Filled with unadulterated lust. The demon pressed the skin of his perfect visage against the angel's inner thigh. He chuckled conspiratorially while training his eyes on the boy's face so reddened and distorted by arousal. Jimmy could feel the vibration. The demon moved his hand to rest at the base of the angel's penis. He rubbed tortuously slow circles into the skin around it. Jimmy whined and groaned reaching with impatient hands to speed up the process. His hands were stopped however, by a hand that gripped both wrists. He could feel the demon's teeth part, and a tongue sensually touch his thigh wetting his skin. The man used his teeth to make another cut. A longer one this time as he ran his tongue along the length of it causing both of them to feel the tingle and burn. Without being allowed to change the speed of the man's ministrations, Jimmy was left to moan and whimper at the mix of pleasure and pain. His body became restless, as he kept shifting his head left and right on the luxurious pillows. His hands grabbing onto the fabric of the bed left with nothing else to do.

The demon moved now to Jimmy's swollen erection. Wrapping a hand around it, he used the nail of his thumb to make a very thin, shallow cut on its surface. This caused Jimmy to let out a small gasp. He made a move to sit up to push the demon away, but before he could even get up half-way, a mouth enclosed itself around him. Jimmy fell back against the pillows with a sharp intake of breath. He didn't get any time to catch his breath, for the demon sucked at him fervently. Jimmy's head tilted upwards and a loud moan reverberated throughout the room. He felt the burn of both pleasure and pain blending into one, and he was so close. So very close. His inhibitions completely lost at this point, Jimmy spread his legs even more. He couldn't stop the moans growing in momentum and volume from escaping him. The burn was at physically painful level, but God, don't let it end.

Just as he was on the brink, and about to reach that glorious moment of pure ecstasy, the warmth faded all too quickly. Jimmy gasped as if finally reaching the surface of a sea of water after almost drowning. The moans replaced by quick, harsh pants. He grunted at feeling the slight friction of the man just moving to get towards Jimmy's face again. The only thing he managed to say was, "W-what?" The demon seemed to be in thought. He examined Jimmy's countenance. The dark blush that had bloomed over his cheeks and down his neck. The half-lidded eyes that were fighting back closing. The parted, reddened lips that were trying to suck in as much air as possible. By the expression the demon was making, it was clear he had come to the same conclusion as Jimmy had prior. That this whole thing was not quite right. Jimmy groaned and arched himself off the bed just to touch the man above him. Because honestly, was it not a bit late to decide something like that?

_Please._

The demon moved out of Jimmy's reach. He chuckled, this time sounding more genuinely pleased. Not in any way dark or conniving. "Sorry Angel, but I can't stay." He moved off of the bed and bent down to place a last kiss on Jimmy's lips. Jimmy made an attempt to sit up. Was going to object, tell the demon to finish what he started, or maybe just to touch himself, but as he tried he felt resistance. His eyes widened in the growing realization of what it meant.

"Y-you... you can't leave me like this." The invisible restraints were back, and this time his whole body felt like it was strapped to an examination table. The demon smiled. His eyes glinted green. Taking the blanket that was pushed to the side previously, the man laid it over Jimmy. He patted the boy's stomach. "I can actually, and I'm going to. It's been fun. Let's do it again sometime. Preferably in the near future. We'll meet again, I assure you." With that, he faded out of existence.

"Wa... _**wait**_! Don't... _**Come back!**_" Jimmy exclaimed at the empty space where the demon had stood just a moment ago. When it became apparent that he was not returning, Jimmy tried his hardest to move. All of his efforts proved fruitless, however. Once he had exhausted himself with trying, he threw his head back against the pillows. He growled up at the ceiling in frustrated rage.

"Stupid _**demon**_!" He whined as he continued to pant. The burn was fading, leaving behind nothing but the beginnings of cum. The light caress of the blanket made him feel suffocatingly hot.

Jimmy's breathing calmed after another moment of laying there. After all of that, he felt tired. He closed his eyes and didn't think of anything. Everything was so quiet now. It was so serene. Nothing was being broken; he didn't feel at all cold. No thoughts came to him as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Welp, there it is. I'm iffy about it, but I like the idea I've got goin'. Not too original, but eh, whatever. Completely subjected to edits. If I misspelled something, made some kind of error, let me know. I don't have a beta. I dunno, I think I could have done this better, but perhaps I'll improve as it goes on. **

**If I get a few reviews, I'll keep going. Just give meh some feedback, eh? Lemme know if it seems too fast, or anything really. I'd love to know what you guys think. :) I think I explained enough, but I think I might edit my transitions into different scenes. Iunno. We'll see.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
